


Haikyuu x Reader from Tumblr

by sadisticbottom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, M/M, Multi, NSFW, No specific gender reader, Tags added over time, Yandere, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticbottom/pseuds/sadisticbottom
Summary: Requests I've gotten from tumblr, tossing them here as back up, and if people don't use tumblr they might find these interesting I don't know. There's headcanons, short scenarios, one off's and they all range from NSFW to SFW.grammar/english can be spotty so pardon errors.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 252





	1. S/o with a dairy allergy - Akaashi & Kenma

This wasn't a request, this was 100% self indulgent and based around myself personally. I wanted some comfort because even though it's been some months this change has been really hard on me. I wish I had someone as supportive as these boys D:

Akaashi

  * The first time you told him you were allergic to dairy he had to repeat it to make sure he heard you right.
  * “Your allergic to dairy? Like milk?”
  * The two of you hadn’t been dating super long and since it _was_ kind of important you had to remember to tell him early on in the relationship.
  * Quickly becomes curious and asks you questions about it
  * “Is it like a peanut allergy level bad?”
  * “It can be, the most that happens with me so far is hives, swelling, redness and itching, once I had trouble breathing for a short bit. But there’s the risk of anaphylactic shock.”
  * He’s just shocked and worried at how calm you are when talking about something that could potentially kill you.
  * He’s surprised when you tell him a few of the things you can’t eat anymore and immediately feels bad, looking back on the few food related dates the two of you had he realizes how much you struggled to find something to eat on the menu.
  * You wave him off telling him that it technically was your fault for not saying so sooner, it doesn’t ease his guilt but he knows now at least
  * Likes to go shopping with you to get an idea on what stuff you actually eat.
  * He’s never really checked the ingredients before on food he buys, but now that you’ve told him what to look out for he’s gotten into the habit of grabbing everything and checking it. Even stuff he has at home in his pantry he’s curious if you can even eat any of it so he checks it, going as far as to reorganize what you can and can’t eat when you’re over. (He’s a little surprised at just how much food has milk in it.)
  * When you tell him you practically never eat out anymore due to risk of contamination or not knowing if milk is involved he’s super understanding. Sometimes he’ll look for ingredient lists online for a restaurant if he knows you want to try it, he’s even called before and asked about allergy options.
  * If there’s no allergy option he’s taken to the internet to find dairy free recipes in hopes that you can still enjoy the old foods you ate but without dairy.
  * Sometimes on his way home from the office he’ll take different routes and pass by food places for ideas on what he could swap out dairy with to cook for you.
  * Since dairy free stuff tends to run on the more pricey side you told him you rarely indulge in some of the less essential stuff, such as candy, ice cream etc. Sometimes you’ll even avoid things like cheese related foods because one small bag could cost an arm and a leg and expires before you could use all of it fast enough
  * That sets off a few alarms in his head. Does that mean you aren’t eating?
  * “I eat, I just eat really simple stuff, things that don’t require much work etc.”
  * Needless to say he worries about your health after that, he knows you’re likely not getting enough nutrients at that rate
  * Meals from then on are cooked by him if not by you, it saves money from eating out anyways.
  * He does however feel bad when he grabs something to eat after work or when you’re not around. He’s noticed your glances at his food and occasional comments on the smell. He feels absolutely awful for it despite you saying “it’s alright, don’t worry about me”
  * Now that he knows you don’t like to splurge money on nonessential dairy free stuff he has a tendency for spoiling you with dairy free chocolate, ice cream and other things on special occasions.
  * Akaashi has no problem eating dairy free meals the two of you make, he’s taken to mastering spices so nothing tastes bland! 



Kenma

  * Unlike Akaashi I feel like Kenma had an idea the allergy existed
  * He found out pretty early on even before you two got together about your allergy, you’d often avoid eating with him and comment you weren’t hungry. Which he knew was bull because he almost never saw you eat.
  * When he confronted you about it he was a little worried you were intentionally starving yourself, needless to say he was a little surprised when you told him you were allergic to dairy.
  * “And here I was afraid you weren’t eating at all. Don’t scare me like that.”
  * He asked about your allergic reactions and was a little irked you were so casual about it.
  * Doesn’t exactly ban milk related stuff from his house but is a little more careful about what he buys, he’ll even tell you to rearrange stuff so you can find things more easily.
  * Now he tags along when you shop to see what you can and can’t eat.
  * “If it’s got lactose in the ingredients I can’t have it. Lactic acid too, though from what I’ve read it’s apparently fine in some foods? I’m not sure myself. Oh and if it says ‘may contain milk’ then it’s really just a gamble at that point.”
  * “You mean to tell me you look at this on everything?”
  * “I kind of have to, unless I buy a brand or item enough times then it becomes a habit.”
  * Needless to say he’s impressed, he just tosses junk into the basket and walks off. Having to look at all this cramp font on food is hurting his eyes. Like Akaashi he’s a little amazed at how much food has milk in it.
  * Kenma frequently orders take out when he has no interest in even trying to cook, the first time he did it he didn’t really realize he did since it was out of habit. When it got there you grabbed it and handed it to him, he realized instantly he fucked up.
  * “I’m sorry, I feel like an ass now..”
  * Even when you wave him off he still feels bad, and it’s intensified when he sees you fixing yourself something to eat. He knows you find a lot of the stuff you eat bland and here he is, like a jackass eating something you can’t have that does in fact smell heavenly in comparison.
  * No matter how long you’ve been dating at that point he’ll start buying you slightly more expensive options for food so that hopefully the food you eat doesn’t taste as bland. Despite your complaints about money he’ll say money isn’t an issue, he wants you to actually enjoy the food you’re eating.
  * Tells you right out that if you think he’s worried you’re using him for money, he’s not thinking it at all.
  * “What’s wrong with making sure the person I care about is eating good?”
  * Kenma’s not a cook, but he knows his way around the internet so he’ll try to find cook books and recipes for you.
  * When the two of you were out shopping he saw you eye some candy bars and when he asked if you wanted one you shook your head. When you weren’t looking he tossed a few chocolate bars into the cart, you hadn’t noticed until you guys got home and were putting stuff away.
  * “Kenma! I told you I didn’t want these.”
  * “Yeah you did.”
  * The argument is harmless, after a while this becomes a regular occurrence. You always thank him in the end because you really do appreciate it, you just feel like he’s wasting money.
  * Kenma knows you’re a grown adult and that he can trust you, but that doesn’t stop him from keeping tabs on what you eat. He’s worried you aren’t getting enough nutrients in some meals and has even gone so far as to tweet his followers asking for advice.
  * Kenma has tried your dairy free cooking and while he knows _you_ don’t suck at cooking, it doesn’t taste particularly great. He’s definitely reached out to his followers for help on spices.




	2. Tea Prompts - Bokuto

**request:** peppermint tea, milk tea & coffee for the tea prompts with bokuto from haikyuu??

**peppermint tea;** what do they get excited about?

It’s Bokuto, he get’s excited about everything.. when it comes to his s/o however he somehow becomes even _more_ excited and loud. He’s still learning to tone the volume down so he’s not _too_ annoying, he sometimes worries his s/o might leave him for being loud.

**milk tea;** what are their kisses like?

His kisses are sloppy and frequent, he’s usually excited so his aim with his kisses are less then amazing at times. Bokuto’s accidentally kissed his s/o’s nose, corner of their mouth and chin before when _trying_ to aim for their lips, eventually he just peppers their face in kisses. He means well with his kisses but sometime’s there’s just a bit too much energy behind them - catch him when he’s sleepy and low on energy though. Then his kisses are sweeter and slower.

**coffee;** do they get jealous easily? how do they show it?

Bokuto gets jealous on a fairly regular basis, his insecurities get the best of him and rationality goes out the window and he gets jealous. It doesn’t take much to realize he’s jealous, like his mood swings it’s obvious, he tends to either get in his s/o’s business or distance himself into a corner.


	3. BokuAkaKuroKen x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea in mind and thought about starting up a proper series but I haven’t figured if it’s worth it yet or not.. so here’s just a random something that would have nothing to do with the actual story if I did make it a proper series. I’m torn between the struggles of pick your own end goal boyfriend or just accept all four because I can.. probably all four because I have no clue how to do the other option..
> 
> Bokuto is a Long Eared Owl  
> Akaashi is a Eastern Screech Owl  
> Kuroo is a Maine Coon cat  
> Kenma is a orange tabby cat
> 
> Warnings: Angst with open end (for a part 2 or just because it’s just a random drabble that has nothing to do with the actual series - if I write it), also reader being careless with her life (sorta)

“Bo, I understand your molting and everything but can you at least stop flapping the feathers everywhere?” You crossed your arm and watched the long eared owl make direct eye contact with you, cutely tilting its head. “Yeah not gonna work on me Bo.” You replied tilting your head to copy him. **  
**

“I can’t control it!” The owl screeched, wings flapping opening wide. “It just happens!”

You watched his action cause the feathers on the floor to move and rubbed your temples. “Can you at least collect them for me when you see them?” Crouching down you picked up the few that blew towards your feet. “At least Akaashi picks them up.”

“I am not Akaashi!” Bokuto screeched and flew across the room to land on your shoulder. He tugged at your hair with his beak and you hissed nearly knocking him off.

“Stop being a brat, if you can’t behave I’ll shoo you outside.” You loved him but his mood swings when molting got a little annoying when you were trying to clean.

Bokuto ruffled his feathers and flew off to the nearby perch in the room. He grumbled to himself and you ignored him to clean up the feathers.

After cleaning the feathers you heard a tap at the window, lifting your head you saw another owl. “Akaashi, your home I was worried about you.” You opened the window and watched the eastern screech owl hop inside.

“Sorry, I had to take care of a few things.” Akaashi shook his head and moved his wings trying to adjust the feathers that shifted in his flight.

“Well what matters is your home.” You hummed lightly scritching the feathers near where his cheek would be. If he was in his human form you knew he’d be flustered, he’d always showed a fondness for your scritches.

A screech came from the other side of the room causing you to look over at Bokuto. “You just like Akaashi more cause he’s cuter!” he jealously screeched.

“Bo that’s not true, the both of you are cute..” You paused and reached out to let Akaashi climb onto your hand. “But look at how big these peepers are, so cute!” You placed a few kisses on Akaashi’s head and watched him flap flustered up your arm.

Bokuto let out a noisy screech and you covered your ears. “Bokuto!” Making your way over to him you watched as he turned away with annoyance. “Akaashi might be cute but you know what you are that he isn’t?” You watched his head turn slightly to listen. “You’re bigger and stronger than him,” you paused and glanced at Akaashi. “And you have such a pretty mix of colours so your feathers look much prettier.”

Akaashi sighed and if he could you know he was rolling his eyes. Bokuto ate it up though and turned his head around to look at you. “You mean it?!” You flinched, that owl head thing still always freaked you out.

“I do Bo.. so can you forgive me for calling Akaashi cuter?” Bokuto turned around fully and loosely gestured to you to step closer. When you did he rubbed his beak against your nose and began to dance and hoot up a storm. “I’ll take that as a yes.” you mumbled.

The two of you watched Bokuto’s bizarre dance before something dawned on you. “Hey have either of you seen Kuroo or Kenma?” Akaashi closed his eyes in thought before shaking his head, you looked to Bokuto and he threw his wings up as a shrug. “I hope they’re okay..”

Hours passed before you finally saw one of them, a large fluffy black cat jumped in through the window and with the grace of a newborn deer stumbled into the couch. You flinched at the noise and looked around for the source.

“K-kenma! Kenma’s stuck!” The cat wheezed.

“Stuck? Stuck where?” You stood and looked at the panting cat. “Aren’t you cats? How did he get stuck?”

Akaashi flew onto your shoulder and gave a soft hoot. “I’m surprised it’s not you that’s stuck.”

Kuroo hissed and jumped back up onto the window ledge. “That was one time!”

“I mean you are big Kuroo, you’re a maine coon.. you should’ve known better..” you giggled. “Wait no Kenma, our focus is on Kenma!”

“Kenma got chased by a dog and got stuck in the tree.” Kuroo mumbled.

You froze in the process of putting a hoodie on and slowly turned to look at Kuroo. “I’m sorry what?” 

“Look we’re made to climb up trees not down them.. and he’s smaller then I am so he can’t just.. jump like me..” He huffed.

“Was it a normal dog or someone like you guys?” You asked, grabbing your keys. Bokuto who hadn’t been paying any attention flew over to you and you stuck your arm out to support his weight.

“Where are we goin?!” He chirped.

“To get Kenma.” you paused. “Kuroo will take us there and I want you two to fly up and help him get as low as he can and I’ll deal with the rest.”

Kuroo swayed his tail impatiently and jumped out the window as you left the front door. “A normal stupid dog, I don’t know why he’s still so jumpy.”

“Kuroo he’s an indoor type of cat, he can manage to an extent on his own outside but we all can agree he’s my indoor baby.” You hummed following behind him.

“He was even chicken when meeting me!” Bokuto yelled.

You covered your ear and cringed at his volume. Akaashi huffed and settled further into your hair near your neck to get away from Bokuto. “Sure that’s why he was afraid..”

You gave a giggle at Akaashi’s words and shook your arm to send Boktuo flying off. “Don’t startle him when you see him! I don’t want him getting hurt!”

Bokuto spun in a circle in the air before flying off, Kuroo quickly ran ahead to lead him. You tried to keep up with Akaashi as your guide to understand and hear Bokuto’s directions.

By the time you got to the large tree you immediately saw a small orange tabby curled up on a high branch. Akaashi flew off your shoulder and you stood beside Kuroo trying to figure out the best way to get him down. “Kenma!”

His ears perked up and his little face peeked over the thick branch he was on. “Can you get to the lowest branch possible for me?” Kenma hissed softly and stood up carefully making his way down.

“I can’t go any further..” he paused. “This is still too far.. what are you going to climb up here?” he asked.

“Yep!” Before anyone could say anything you began climbing the ridiculously tall tree.

“Careful, unlike us you won’t land on your feet!” Kuroo hissed and put his front paws up on the tree watching you with a careful eye.

The sudden movement caught Bokuto and Akaashi’s eye, the two swooping down to land beside Kenma. “What is she doing?” The smaller of the two asked.

“Being stupid is what she’s doing!” Bokuto screeched.

Half way you began to slip, the bark digging uncomfortably into your hands. Digging your nails into the wood you continued your slow climb until you reached the three fourths mark.

“Okay Kenma I know it’s scary but I need you to jump on me.”

“What?!” The four yelled and you rolled your eyes before hissing at your hair snagging on the tree. “Look I know you can jump this distance, if you’re afraid you’ll slip then use your nails.”

“I’m not hurting you.” Kenma hissed.

“You won’t hurt me, besides you won’t be the first or last cat to claw at me. At least I’m giving you permission.” You tried to shift closer but slid down a few inches in the process.

“Dammit be careful!” Kuroo shouted from below.

Kenma looked you over before considering how to jump onto you. “Turn your head the other way..”

You did as told and after a few minutes Kenma took the jump, he landed on your stretched out arm and shoulder, his nails instinctively digging into your clothes. You hissed but ignored the pain before looking at him.

“Okay now curl up into my hood, I already tied the strings so the hood will keep you from falling out.” Kenma hesitated realizing that your hoodie was on backwards but did as told, his nails still digging into the hoodie fabric.

“Now to get down..” you muttered, glancing down, you tried to retrace your steps when you climbed up.

Most of the trip down was easy, Kuroo telling you where to put your feet, Akaashi and Bokuto flying near you to tell you more spots to grab onto. When you got over half way was where it started to get sticky, your hands were sore and keeping grip was becoming harder and harder.

“Just a bit farther!” Kuroo yelled.

You chewed on your lip before peeking at the ground. “How much further?”

Kuroo paused and looked up and down. “Fifteen feet, I dunno why?” His ears pressed against his head when you didn’t respond. “I don’t know what you’re thinking but don’t you dare.”

“Look Kuroo I’m gonna fall either way! My grip is slipping and it’s either I willingly fall down or unwillingly fall when my hands give out!”

Kenma pushed a paw into your face to silence you. “You will not..” You looked at Kenma and swore he was frowning, you placed a kiss on his head and let one of your hands off the tree to wrap around him.

“You’ll be safe hush.” Before anyone could get another word in your other hand loosened, rather than fall you ungracefully slid half way before falling and rolling onto your back.

Kuroo jumped back with a loud meow and you coughed out a cry in pain. The four yelled various things as they got closer to you. You lied there for a moment before letting out a choked groan. “They make it look so cool in the movies..” you joked.

Kenma growled and stood up on your chest, he unstuck himself from the hoodie and climbed off you. “Idiot!”

Akaashi ruffled his feathers and Bokuto let out a frustrated screech. “That was so stupid!”

“For once I agree with Bokuto..” Akaashi huffed.

You let out another cough and lied there for a few minutes before trying to sit up. Akaashi was the only one to look at you, the other three turned their back to you as Akaashi made sure you were relatively unharmed. You felt like shit but you were alive and nothing felt broken at least.

The walk back was slow and quiet, Bokuto and Akaashi refused to rest on you while Kenma and Kuroo walked at least five feet ahead of you. At first you didn’t mind it you knew they were just upset, but now it was getting annoying and lonely. All you wanted to do was save Kenma and get down, you were gonna fall anyways.

After opening the front door the four went in and went their separate ways leaving you completely alone. You slammed the door shut and tossed your hoodie off onto the floor, kicking your shoes off wherever. “Fine, I see how it is.” you muttered. Not even looking at anyone who might’ve heard you, you stormed off to your room and slammed the door shut.

Childish but you were hurt, physically and emotionally. Turning the lock on the door you turned to your bed before peeling your dirty clothes off and tossing them on the floor. “I’ll take a nice hot bath and then go to bed.. Who needs them.” 

The hot bath was what you needed for your aches and pains, what it didn’t help was how hurt you felt by being ignored. Were they still angry? You didn’t once hear a knock, paw, hoot or a screech. After drying off and getting into something comfortable you stared at the door before putting your ear to it. “I wonder if they all left..”

Curiosity got the best of you and you quietly left your room, nobody was on the perch in the living room, nor in the special cat beds you made the boys. Nobody was home, the window was even closed.. You specifically left it cracked open for the boys to come and go.

Your shoulders dropped in realization. They left you. Were they that upset? Feelings mixed up inside your stomach and out of anger you locked the windows and door, closed the curtains up and stormed back off into your bedroom. With a slam of the door you choked back the oncoming tears before slipping into bed. Thoughts raced through your heads and eventually you cried yourself to sleep.


	4. Uneven Breasts - Bokuto & Kenma

**request:** how would Illumi, Bakugo, Kaminari, Tamaki, Ramuda, Bokuto and Kenma react to an s/o who is self conscious of her uneven breasts?

Bokuto

  * Boobies! Like Kaminari, boobs are boobs to him. He loooves shoving his face into your chest, even in nonsexual circumstances.
  * He doesn’t really let you feel bad about them, he’s constantly praising how much he loves them.
  * While he doesn’t personally understand why your self conscious about them, he’ll stop if it’s too much. He’s sad to be denied the boobs but your comfort comes first.



Kenma

  * Like Tamaki he gets it, he’s a little self conscious of himself. He doesn’t pressure you - in fact the only time he really even sees them is if you bathe together or are getting dressed around him.
  * He’ll stare sometime but it’s in enjoying your naked body as a whole, not really staring at your chest to see what you see.
  * When you do have sex he hardly notices, your moving around and the positions change too much for him to realistically notice.




	5. NSFW Alphabet - Hanamaki, Kenma, Kuroo & Mattsun

**request:** C O R W Y (nsfw alphabet) for hanamaki takahiro please Thanks! ☺️

**C=Cum** \- pretty self explanatory.

Hanamaki is a little shit and doesn’t care where he cums as long as it’s on his s/o. He’ll “insult” them about looking a mess and filthy - but he likes it.

**O=On’s** \- Their top turn on’s that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).

Seeing his s/o in his clothes, especially his old school/volleyball uniform top. He’s a pretty tall guy so seeing their smaller form dwarfed in his shirt’s immediately set’s him off.

**R=Rough** \- How rough they are, or get, when in bed.

Hana can get pretty rough in bed if his s/o allows, but usually he’s fairly vanilla. The most damage he’ll do is bang the bed into the wall and make it hard for his s/o to walk the next few days.

**W=Wild Card** \- a random letter for the character of your choice.

**G=Got Caught** \- How they react when they get caught having sex.

If Hanamaki and his s/o got caught by a stranger he’d cover his s/o up and scare the person off. However if it’s someone his s/o and him are friends with (ex Oikawa) his voyeur kink kicks in a little, he’ll still cover his s/o up but he’ll make direct eye contact, smirk and continue fucking them.

**Y=Yearning** \- How often they need to have sex.

He’s a bit of a hornball so he likes to have sex once or twice a week. He doesn’t _need_ it per say but he loves seeing his s/o a mess all because of _him_. If they can have sex more then twice a week he’s down for it.

* * *

**request:** L, S, V, Y for that nsfw alphabet thing for kenma? ;3c

**L=Location** \- Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc

Kenma isn’t comfortable having sex anywhere but home, he’s not a risk taker doing it anywhere else. At home it’s usually in the bedroom, however he has indulged in his s/o once or twice by doing it at his desk (not his stream room desk).

**S=Stamina** \- How long they can go before they tap out.

Generally only one round, maaybe a second if he get’s a breather in between - however chances are he might fall asleep at that point. If his s/o does most of the work he could go for a second round but he personally doesn’t need a second round. He’ll be more then glad to help his s/o though if they need a second release.

**V=Volume** \- How loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc.

Kenma isn’t super vocal, heavy panting and the occasional whine/grunt will slip out. If you want anything louder out of him you’ll have to work for it, doesn’t usually say much during sex - that’s his s/o’s job.

**Y=Yearning** \- How often they need to have sex.

His sex drive is on the lower side - he has his few kinks and weaknesses that might turn him on but that doesn’t mean he needs sex to release it.

* * *

**request:** Hi~ Can i request A B C D E from nsfw alphabet for kuroo ? Thank you!

**A=Aftercare** \- What they do/act like after sex.

Kuroo will clean his s/o up and tend to them after sex, especially a particularly rough session he’ll hold them and whisper sweet things to them. After a messier session he’ll draw a bath for his s/o and help clean them up. He takes aftercare serious - he doesn’t want his s/o hurt, afraid or uncomfortable.

**B=Bondage** \- Are they into BDSM, and how far they’ll go if they have a green light.

He’s into light BDSM. Mainly into tying up his s/o, he likes to restrict them and be completely in control. Kuroo also takes joy in spanking and minor pet play, he loves making you his little kitten. He never goes into anything without reminding his s/o of their safe word, which happens to be “pudding”. Even if they don’t use it he always looks for _any_ discomfort.

**C=Cum** \- pretty self explanatory

Kuroo absolutely loves the feeling of cumming inside his partner, but will only do so with permission (and if their on birth control if female). Other then that he loves cumming on their chest, stomach and face. Kuroo has a bad habit of making a mess and slightly playing with it against his s/o’s skin, he likes seeing them marked.

**D=Dom** \- Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?

He’s a complete dom but for his s/o wouldn’t be against trying something a little more submissive - but he’ll switch immediately back to dom if they tease him too much.

**E=Edgeplay** \- Similar to ‘Kinks’ except it’s a lot riskier than usual kinks (knifeplay, breathplay, etc.).

He absolutely _refuses_ to hurt his s/o enough to cause extreme marks. The most he’s willing to do is breath play, he loves how his s/o tightens around his cock. Kuroo went as far as to even research and ask questions when it came to properly choking you and knowing when to loosen up.

* * *

**request:** Can i request C D G H O from nsfw alphabet for matsukawa issei? Thanks!

**C=Cum** \- pretty self explanatory.

Mattsun likes to cum on his s/o’s face, he likes the way they look up at him out of breath, face coated in spurts of his cum.

**D=Dom** \- Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?

Dominant, everything in the bedroom is done by him. He makes the decisions and Daddy’s word is final.

**G=Got Caught** \- How they react when they get caught having sex.

Like Hanamaki he’s got a bit of a voyeur kink, however he’ll only react such way if it’s one of his closest friends (Oikawa, Hanamaki, etc) If it’s a stranger who catches them he’ll glare at them and cover his s/o up.

**H=Hot Spots** \- A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck).

Mattsun hate’s it but he’s got slightly sensitive nipples, which only got even more sensitive when he got them pierced. His nipples + kissing his neck near his ears tends to make him squirm.

**O=On’s** \- Their top turn on’s that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).

Again like Hanamaki he’s _weak_ for his s/o wearing any of his shirts, he’s also a tall guy so seeing his s/o’s smaller frame drown in his shirts sets him off. Pair one of his shirts with thigh highs? They aren’t walking for a week.


	6. Fluff Alphabet - Iwaizumi

**request** : If it’s okay with you, can i request J K L O P from fluff alphabet for iwaizumi hajime?

**J** ealousy - _Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?_

Iwaizumi isn’t really the jealous type, he trusts his s/o to turn down any advances and know he can’t really stop them from talking to anyone. If they are the one trying to flirt to make him jealous he get’s rather irritated and will call them out on it.

**K** iss - _Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?_

He’s an average kisser and learning. The first kiss with his s/o was after they’d won a match, they’d ran up to him and the kiss just happened.

**L** ove Confession - _How would they confess to their s/o?_

Iwaizumi is nervous but blunt, he’d ask for some time and go to a quiet area without spectators and confess. Despite sounding completely fine he’s a flustered red mess as he asks them out.

**O** n Cloud Nine - _What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_

Iwaizumi isn’t much different although he is visibly more soft and gentle towards his s/o and their family. He does have a tendency of letting himself get distracted by his s/o earlier on in the relationship - he’s just too in love and happy to focus sometimes. It’s not super obvious for others outside of his friend circle. Iwaizumi is a little more on the private side but that doesn’t stop him from small gestures in public to let his s/o know he cares.

**P** DA - _Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?_

He’s fairly private, for a long while no one knew the two of you were dating and he wanted to keep it that way. Oikawa was annoying enough, last he wanted was to give him fuel - which happened anyways. He’s not shy about kissing his s/o but prefer’s to keep the more intimate stuff private, he’ll still hold their hand and give them little kisses.


	7. Proposal Hc's - Kenma

Not a request, I love Kenma too much and it really disappoints me with the lack of Kenma stuff so I wrote these up.

Kenma

  * Honestly? He probably wouldn’t propose unless he’d been in a relationship with his s/o for awhile, I can’t really imagine him rushing into marriage and chances are it wouldn’t really be on his mind (marriage that is)
  * If he’s been with you a long time it just feels natural to him that you’ve been together this long, why does a ring and a piece of paper make a difference?
  * When it is on his mind however, without a doubt he’d propose via something gaming related. From something as cheesy as being his “player 2″, to even modding a little something into a game
  * Though I feel like it’d be “a lot of work” so he’d do something really simple that his s/o would probably just barely notice its a proposal, especially directed at them
  * Chances are he wouldn’t really tell anyone about his plans either, most of his friends are blabber mouths *coughkuroocough*
  * He’d probably confide in Akaashi though, maaaaybe even Hinata if he really needed help/feedback
  * Planning proposal ideas would range anywhere from a month to six months. He’s likely to look at some ideas online but some are a little too nerve wracking/extra for him. Which leads into brainstorming whenever he’s got the chance, lazing around the house, playing games, streaming
  * If he’s busy when an idea comes into mind he’ll stop and make a note of it on his phone so his the likelihood of you seeing it is slim
  * He’s paused his game on streams a few times to make notes, his chat going crazy asking questions when they hear him mumble “Oh that’s a good idea”
  * Kenma would probably be nervous deep down, marriage _is_ still kind of a big deal and even though it wouldn’t really change his relationship with his s/o. He’d still have that bit of fear that maybe you would say no, which is completely fine if you think it’s too soon
  * If you said you had no interest in marriage he’d be okay, a little sad deep down but he understands marriage isn’t on everyone’s mind. He’d probably mope for a little bit afterwards though, it isn’t too noticeable but please reassure him it’s not his fault. Married or not you’ll continue to love him either way
  * If things were a little too hectic in his life at the time (or even yours), he’d probably at least bring up the idea up of marriage
  * If his s/o is interested he’d probably settle for a lowkey proposal with the promise they’ll get married eventually, even if they have to wait for everything to blow over
  * Assuming you said yes to his proposal, when the wedding _does_ happen he’d obviously take into consideration your wishes on what kind of wedding you’d want
  * Kenma would prefer something more smaller and simple, family and close friends
  * Not that he couldn’t afford a big wedding but the thought of a bunch of people crammed into one place is mentally exhausting, he doesn’t need anything flashy. Just you, family and close friends
  * If his s/o does want a big wedding he’d understand, marriage for some is a one time thing and it is cause for celebration
  * Just don’t expect him to talk to _every_ guest that’s invited, poor guy is already nervously sweating buckets from the wedding jitters itself. His social battery probably draining faster then normal, not to mention Kuroo is without a doubt getting on his damn nerves



**Bonus: Honeymoon**

  * Kenma does and doesn’t understand the point of a honeymoon. Travel is a lot of work (energy wise) and he’d much rather just go back home with you
  * If he had to pick though, he’d choose something relaxing within the country, probably somewhere the two of you don’t often get to visit
  * However if you want to go out of country he’d be fine, bonus points if you plan the trip in his place (plus you get to pick exactly what you want without any miscommunication)
  * Money again isn’t a problem, but he’ll complain a little if you try and drag him off somewhere to do a bunch of walking/socializing. He loves you so he’ll obviously do it, but just know he’ll act like a child when his feet start hurting or the sun is overbearing.



**NSFW (Not really though, not detailed)**

  * Kenma has a lower sex drive so you’ll probably only have sex once, maybe twice depending how things go. That’s what people do on honeymoons right? Have a shitload of sex? You could do that at home.
  * If you have a higher sex drive then him he’s not against helping you get off, he loves seeing you happy and taken care of so if lending his hand or tongue helps you he’ll be glad to oblige




	8. Tea Prompt - Kenma

**request:** lemon tea, milk tea, green tea and russian caravan tea for adult kenma? thank you ♡

**lemon tea;** what are mornings like with them?

Mornings with Kenma are slow - providing that he’s even been to sleep. Since most of his work and classes can be done from home he tends to be hard to wake up in the morning. He likes to stay in bed and leech off his s/o’s warmth, if his s/o does/can drag him out of bed he’s grump and snippy for the next few hours.

**milk tea;** what are their kisses like?

Kenma’s kisses are soft and honestly it’s his favourite type of kiss. He doesn’t need any fancy kisses to show he cares for you, sometime’s if his s/o’s nape is bare he’ll leave a soft kiss. Usually he’ll leave the kissing to his s/o.

**green tea;** how do they comfort their s/o?

When is s/o is upset he’ll pull them into his lap and let them cry if they need to. The blanket that was around his shoulders is now around them, he’ll listen and try and distract you from whatever made you upset. Want to watch cute cat videos? What about videos of Kuroo doing stupid stuff from High school?

**russian caravan tea;** how experienced are they with relationships?

Personally not at all - unless dating sim’s count. Second hand though through some of his friends, he’s been their to go person for advice so he’s not completely clueless about relationships.


	9. Kenma asking about proposal ideas from Kuroo

Not a request, someone commented about the Kenma proposal hc's and part of what they said made me want to write a little something.

> Kenma being best friends with Kuroo but not seeing him often could be peak humor, Kuroo wants to meet up and decides to go somewhere? Kenma has no choice but to show up. its years before he knows Kenma's a ceo, never thought to say anything. he doesn't talk a whole lot personal but thats not new, called Kuroo up out of the blue rambles his whole plan and asks if that's a good proposal and Kuroo's Shook "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" "I mean, i hope." "YOU'RE STILL TOGETHER???" "why wouldn't we be??"

It’d been ages since he’d physically reached out to some of his old volleyball teammates. So when it came time to pick one of his ideas for proposing to his long time lover, he called up Kuroo - but not before calling Akaashi first.

It didn’t even take the phone one full ring before the other end immediately picked up. “Kenma? Hey I haven’t heard from you in ages!” Kuroo laughed.

“Is proposing with “Be my Player 2″ too stupid? It’s cliche but it’d suit us.” Kenma immediately rambled off.

“Awe Kenma I’d gladly be your Player 2,” Kuroo paused. “Wait what?”

“I thought about doing a game jam and having something done that way, but that’s a lot more work. I could have some people I know help but then I’d have to pay them.” Kenma paused, “Which isn’t the problem, it’s just a lot of work..”

Kuroo sat on the other end silent, this was the most he’d heard Kenma say since high school. “What are you-”

“I thought about doing it during a stream but that’s too much unwanted attention into my personal life.”

“Kenma-” Kuroo was cut off again.

“I tried to search up other proposal ideas they might like but it’s all super cliche.”

“Kenma!”

Silence fell on both ends before Kuroo spoke up again. “What on earth are you talking about, one of your dating games?”

“No, a proposal for (Y/N).” he casually replied.

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED?!”

He pulled the phone away from his ear quickly. “I mean I hope so, I haven’t asked yet.” Kenma replied.

“Holy shit, you’re still together with (Y/N)?”

Kenma’s face scrunched up in annoyance at his phone. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“I dunno, I just sorta felt you two would drift apart after high school or something.” Kuroo mumbled.

Kenma let out a hum before a few clicking sounds from his mouse could be heard. “So proposal ideas… I’ve been making a list for the past three months..”

“Christ Kenma.” Kuroo laughed. “You’re really crazy about (Y/N) huh?”

“Shut up.”


	10. S/o gamer who's not a night owl - Kenma

**request:** Ummm so, kenma with s/o who loves to play games just like him, but can't stay up late, so like they're playing together side by side and then suddenly she logs out of the game and kenma's confused but then he looks to his side and saw her asleep still holding the game and went uwu~

The two of you had been playing animal crossing together for the past few hours, something relaxing to de-stress from with the hellish week you both had. With him at his desk and you in a chair not far off all curled up, the two of you lost yourselves in the game.

“Ah there’s so many tarantula’s here, it’s kinda creepy.” You mumbled, bugs were gross.

“Wait really? Are your gates open?”

You let out a hum and in no time Kenma’s character popped up on your screen. After a few minutes Kenma whistled. “You weren’t kidding, how do you have so many on your island..”

When you didn’t respond Kenma looked up from his game and over at you. “Y/N?”

You snapped out of it and gave him a dumb sleepy smile. “Yeah?”

“Your tired, go to bed.” You let out a whine and Kenma sighed and turned his attention back to the game.

“Not tired.” You mumbled, after a few minutes you let out a squeak. “Shit, stupid tarantula got me.”

Kenma hummed and scratched at his head through the messy bun. “Probably because you zoned out.” he teased.

“Oh hush. Tarantula’s suck, end of story.” You huffed and dangled your legs over the arm rest of the chair.

Kenma continued to do his own thing until he left back to his island to toss stuff into storage to sell the bugs at a higher price later. He opened his gates back up for you and you hopped back over since it was day time on his island.

“Cheater.” You teased.

“Your just butt hurt my island looks better.”

“Because you time travel! That’s cheating!”

He gave a faint grin and glanced at you. “Guess you don’t want any items I’d been saving for you.”

You perked up and stared at him. “You got me stuff? Wait no I want it!”

The two of you played for ten or so minutes before you suddenly left his island, he didn’t pay it much mind at first. The two of you often came and left each other’s islands, however when you didn’t return like normal he got confused. Looking over he saw you slouched in the chair, switch cradled in your grasp as you slept.

Kenma set his switch aside and picked yours up, ah you didn’t get off it booted you for inactivity. He saved and shut your switch off before figuring out how to get you to bed.

Before moving you though he put the switch back into your hands and snapped a cute photo of you completely conked out with the console in hand. After saving the picture he set the switch back aside and watched you for a few minutes before hauling you off to bed.


	11. A sick cat and a plum baby - KuroKenReader

Not a request, a random little drabble that doesn’t particularly have anything to do with the actual series. it takes place in the same world and everything but doesn’t have to do with the story - no spoilers. (it’s a single parent AU I made) honestly the only reason this exists is because I randomly thought the first line - and thus used it as a prompt.

“Babies are weird, like who thinks ‘Yeah I’m gonna stuff my foot into my mouth.” **  
**

Stopping dead in your tracks you looked over at your boyfriend. “Um, what?” Where did that come from? Moving from the hall to the living room you saw Kuroo was seated on the floor watching Ume.

“I don’t think babies can think like that.” Kenma suddenly added.

Your gaze moved from one boyfriend to the other, Kenma laid on the couch drowning himself in a thick blanket. “Still cold?” he nodded and you let out a sigh, dumb weather.

“Why else would they do it?” Kuroo stared intently at his daughter as if she’d give him all the answers he’d ever need.

“Babies learn taste and textures that way if I remember correctly.” You crossed your arms and thought about it. “It’s normal, but if she’s been doing it more so lately than before it’s probably time for her to start teething.”

Kuroo shuddered and pulled Ume’s feet away from her mouth. “Wait, teething is when she’ll start screaming more in pain right?” He frowned and looked at his giggly little plum baby. “I hate hearing my little plum butt cry.”

“I know, I hate it too..” You rustled Kuroo’s hair and turned away to check on Kenma. “Still alive over there?”

Kenma groaned and curled up further under his blanket. “You better not be gaming, I will take away your switch..” The groan stopped and the figure under the blanket suddenly went flat. “Yeah I thought so, put it away. You’re sick, you need to be resting. That better be off and set on the coffee table by the time I get back.”

You left to Ume’s room and dug around for some little gloves and booties along with a pacifier and made your way back to the boys. Kenma’s switch was on the table and his head was finally poked out from the blanket, you handed Kuroo the items and turned to Kenma.

“My poor baby.. Why don’t you go to bed, it’s gotta be more comfortable then the couch.” You took a seat on the edge of the couch and brushed the sweaty dark rooted strands from his face.

“I don’t wanna be alone..” Kenma mumbled into the pillow.

You gave a giggle and gently tapped his nose before looking over at Kuroo. The raven lied on his stomach with his face buried into Ume’s bare tummy, blowing raspberries. Kenma brought his cheek to your thigh and you watched him revel in how cool you felt compared to him. “I’m gonna get you a cool rag.”

Kenma reluctantly let you leave and you quickly returned, placing the rag on his forehead. “Later I’ll give you a wipe down before bed.” The sick raven hissed and you rolled your eyes. “I won’t let you get ‘cold’.”

“Sure he’s worried about getting cold versus you seeing him nakie~?” Kuroo snickered, peeking up from his daughter.

“Kuroo I’ve seen both of you naked before, what could you possibly have gained or lost since then that would surprise me?” If you saw one naked man you saw them all honestly, though it wouldn’t be surprising if Kenma was still shy about being seen naked.

“If you aren’t careful you’ll lose something alright..” Kenma hissed, staring daggers at his boyfriend.

“Your too sick to chase me down~” Kuroo retorted with that stupid grin of his.

“Try me.” You put yourself between them and put your hands on your hips.

“Alright boys that’s enough, I’ll chase you both down and trust me you don’t want the punishment in mind.”

The boys went silent, Kenma turned his back to the three of you and Kuroo busied himself blowing raspberries back into Ume’s stomach. “Yeah I thought so.”

With a sigh you rubbed at your sore aching shoulder muscles and turned to leave the living room. “I’m doing laundry, Kuroo can you help me collect everything?”

“And leave mister sick cat in charge of Ume?” Kuroo sat up picking Ume up in the process. Kenma’s hand snuck out from the blanket to turn the tv on low to avoid getting yelled at by you.

“Leave her in the rocker,” you poked your head into the room, ‘Kenma’s watching tv so he’ll keep an eye on her and call us if we’re needed.”

Kenma grumbled but nodded, you always caught him and it was unfair.

Kuroo let out a snort and put Ume in the rocket at your request. “Keep an eye on her, I won’t be upset if you fall asleep though. You need rest.” Kuroo bent over and kissed Kenma’s head before moving away and turning off the lights.

By the time the laundry was taken care of the two of you returned to both of them completely conked out. “You take Ume, I’ll grab Kenma.” You whispered, Kuroo nodded and easily scooped the sleeping plum baby up, turning the tv off as well.

With little struggle you picked Kenma up and carried his shaky frame into the bedroom, placing him on the edge of the bed. Kuroo shuffled in and helped you change and wipe down Kenma before the two of you crawled in bed with him for a nap.


	12. Hc's of Kuroo's s/o being best friends with Bokuto & Akaashi

**request:** hiiii, can i request headcanons for kuroo’s short fem!s/o being best friends w/ bokuto and akaashi?

  * Kuroo absolutely LOVES that two of his best buds and his girlfriend get along!
  * He is however a little jealous at times, your a 2nd year manager for Fukurodani which means you spend more time with them then him. Not to mention you’ve known them longer.
  * The two of you met shortly after you became manager, Kuroo noticed how close you were to Bokuto and Akaashi and was quick to ask about you from his buddies.
  * Before the two of you stared to date the boys gave Kuroo “the talk”
  * Bokuto - “We might be best buds Kuroo but if you so much as hurt her I’ll end you!”
  * Akaashi - “I don’t think I need to threaten you Kuroo-san, but you’ll know better then to make her cry.”
  * Kuroo’s always excited when Nekoma get’s to practice with Fukurodani because it mean’s he can see his other friends but mainly to see his girlfriend. It’s almost embarrassing to the members in both teams when Kuroo bolts off and scoops up your light weight self into his arms.
  * Has learned to not do that though because once you knocked the shit out of him when he suddenly picked you up from behind - he couldn’t play the practice matches for that day due to the hard hit to the head.
  * “At least I know my girl can protect herself if someone comes up from behind.”
  * Even though your Fukurodani’s manager, when the two teams come together you find yourself becoming a sort of temp manager to Nekoma - your team does have _three_ managers after all. Which Kuroo absolutely abuses your attention on them (him)
  * “S/o can you hand me a towel?”, “Baby can you fill my bottle?”, ‘S/o did you see that?!”
  * Bokuto complains and hoots about how your _their_ manager, the two bicker and Akaashi just stands beside you watching the dumb fight.
  * “I don’t mind if you help them, just try not to spoil Kuroo-san too much.”
  * At times like this when the four of you together and have free time Bokuto and Kuroo insist the four of you hang out. Sometimes Kenma get’s dragged along but for the most part it’s just the four of you.
  * Sometime’s it slips Kuroo’s mind that they’ve known his girlfriend longer, at times he just likes to watch how they interact with you. Bokuto has a habit of giving you piggy back rides and Akaashi has a tendency for babying you like a sister. He’s even noticed how the three of you share matching key chains.
  * Kuroo always worried a bit when it came to dating, what if his girlfriend didn’t like his friends and vise versa? He’s SO happy he doesn’t have to worry about that though.
  * Has a tendency to get pouty when he sees photo’s of you and the boys hanging out while he’s back home. He’s glad your having fun and happy, he just wishes he could be there with you guys.
  * Bokuto and Kuroo are natural born little shit’s that love watching you struggle to reach stuff. Bokuto will stupidly cheer on the sidelines “you got this!” and Kuroo will tease you “oh I think you actually touched something”. Meanwhile Akaashi shake’s his head and tries to actually help you.
  * That is until they see you start to climb the shelves to reach something - the shelf tilting causes the three to panic and yank you away before the stuff can fall on you.
  * Needless to say the three banned you from climbing on anything, Bokuto and Akaashi were use to you climbing on stuff but that was too much for their hearts to handle.




	13. Proposal Headcanons - Kuroo

**request:** Hello~ I really like the proposal hcs you did for kenma! Could i also request one for kuroo? 😖 Thanks :)))

Kuroo

  * Kuroo always figured he’d probably get married at some point, it wasn’t the most immediate thing in his mind but after being with his s/o for a while and realizing they were the one the thought is constantly in his head
  * He doesn’t say anything though, he does ask though to gauge how you might react if he proposed 
  * “What do you think about marriage?”
  * “Uh, what about it?”
  * “Do you ever see yourself getting married?”
  * “I never thought about it, if I found the right person I guess yeah?”
  * Enough said, Kuroo is marrying you! Well he’s gonna try!
  * Kuroo has absolutely no frickin clue where to start - which leads to him going to Kenma and Akaashi for help, he doesn’t trust Bokuto enough to shut up around you. He loves his friend but dude can’t keep a secret..
  * He spent a solid three months just THINKING of how to do it, he realizes he doesn’t have to try so hard but you only get married once - well he only wanted you guys to get married once.
  * In the end Kuroo went with an entire day of events between the two of you, it started with breakfast in bed, a lazy morning till noon where he dragged you off to do whatever you wanted. The later it got he brought you along with some of his buddies from school and you all played volleyball and hung out until dinner where he brought you and the guys somewhere, and eventually proposed.
  * When you said yes, he felt like crying, actually he did - everyone around you was clapping, Kuroo’s buddies congratulating the two of you
  * Kuroo hasn’t even thought about the wedding itself, his mind was in panic just hoping you said yes to his proposal!
  * That said he’s completely down on whatever kind of wedding _you_ want, as long as he can invite some of his close friends he’s happy - it’s all about you baby, well and him - mainly you.



**Bonus: Honeymoon**

  * Kuroo doesn’t particularly care where the two of you go, but he’d prefer something warm and nice, maybe a place with a beach?
  * If you do pick a beach though fair warning, you will have hickies in impossible to hide places and Kuroo won’t shut up telling everyone you guys are on your honeymoon.
  * By the time you return home you’ll be satisfied.. in more ways then one..




	14. Yandere Headcanons - Mattsun

**request:** Hii~ Can i please request a yandere hcs for matsukawa issei ? Thanks!

Matsukawa

  * Mattsun leans on the possessive spectrum but less murder intent, he’s still a high school student so it’s a little tricky to get away with that stuff.
  * He isn’t past injuring other’s on purpose, nothing that will kill them - he’s usually pretty good at getting away with it so no one knows it’s him.
  * The two of you don’t share any classes together but he’ll sit and join you in your classroom until he has to leave, he keeps you on his lap with his arms around your waist and chin on your shoulder to keep those with any potential ideas of getting close to you away.
  * He doesn’t mind if your chatting with friends, he however _is_ going to listen in and make sure no one has any funny ideas about you.
  * Back to the injury thing, he’s hurt a few of your classmates when he heard they had some type of crush on you. There’s also been a few games where someone on the other team was hellbent on getting your attention, if he can cause injury in a game innocently he will. He’s set on pissing said individual off and when he succeeds he’s got a smirk plastered to his face. The cherry on top is afterwards he’ll make sure said person was around and watching before giving you a big ol kiss.
  * Mattsun like’s that you seem completely unaware that people are getting hurt around you because of him, eventually rumor’s spike up that people who get too close to you get hurt - which makes him happy to see people avoid you.
  * He has once before hurt a teammate - it was Oikawa though so it wasn’t too suspicious, everyone sort of picked on him in the team.




	15. BokuAkaKuroKen x Fem!Reader Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a much requested part two, which is honestly gonna need a part three if people want all the boys home. I’m trying to refrain from any potential spoiler stuff from the actual series - which isn’t too hard since this doesn’t technically have to do with the storyline itself - though I did think of adding this all, but revised? We’ll see.. in that case I’ll be careful with spoilers.
> 
> Warnings: Some angst, but there’s fluff, open end again

When you woke the next morning you felt like shit, it was like you got hit by a bus and now your face was hurt on top of it from crying. The events of yesterday replayed through your head and you groaned in annoyance, what a shit thing to remember first thing. After letting out a sigh and staring at the ceiling for a few minutes you finally dragged yourself out of bed. **  
**

Shuffling into the living room you found everything the way you left it, everything closed up and your clothes still tossed about on the floor. You let out another sigh and settled on fixing something easy to eat and went back to your room.

It wasn’t until after noon that something finally happened, someone was at the door - or something. In no rush you made your way over and simply stood at the door when the knocking suddenly stopped. “Who is it?” It didn’t take a genius to figure out who it probably was.

“You know who it is chickadee.” Bokuto replied.

You knew something was off if Bokuto of all people was calm. Wrapping your arms around yourself in comfort you moved closer towards the door. “Is it just you?”

“We’re all here kitten, we need to talk.” Kuroo answered.

“And just why should I open the door? You guys ignored me yesterday, you jerks left me!” You yelled.

“Kitten just let us in, please.”

You rubbed at your face in irritation before opening the door, a soft gasp leaving your lips at seeing three of the four tower over you. They weren’t in animal form? You’d only seen them once like this, and they’d been naked. You noted the very odd looking clothing before looking over the boys. Akaashi and Bokuto still had their wings, while Kuroo and Kenma still had their cat ears and tail. Kuroo was the first to step inside and you let them in quietly before closing the door.

The five of you stood around in an awkward silence before Bokuto spoke up. “You know what you did yesterday was dangerous and stupid right?”

“Bokuto..” Akaashi mumbled, tugging the other’s arm to get him to shut up. “We said we were going to be level headed when we brought this up.”

“No!” Bokuto pulled his arm away and huffed. “What if she got seriously hurt? Or died!”

“I doubt she would’ve died exactly but it could’ve gone wrong.” Akaashi snorted.

“If you thought I was so injured then you wouldn’t have just ditched me last night!” You were getting a little pissed off at how they decided to chat as if you weren’t right there.

“Everybody shut up!” Kuroo yelled. When everyone’s attention was on him he continued. “Look, we appreciate you helping Kenma but that was a stupid stunt-”

“My grip was slipping, what could I have done?!” You cut him off.

“I don’t know! But falling didn’t have to happen!”

“I had two owls and a cat with me, what was I supposed to do? I live in the middle of nowhere, I don’t even know how a dog got this far out!” You snapped. “If you guys were that worried then fuck being naked you could’ve changed and helped me! Three of you are over six foot, you could’ve thought of something!”

The four fell silent at your outburst and by the looks on their face you felt as if you said something wrong. Your eyes fell to Kenma who had been silent the whole time, he’d turned away from you the moment he felt your eyes on him.

Throwing your hands up you yelled. “Would someone just say something already?! If not then get out!” You turned on your heel towards your bedroom and wiped away the oncoming tears. “Not like you care anyways..” you mumbled under your breath.

Even if you didn’t think they heard you, they did and their heads whipped towards you. “We do care, that’s why we’re upset!” Kuroo yelled.

You jumped at his loud voice and held onto the handle of your door, with a sniffle you turned back to them ready to use the door as an escape. “Then why did you leave? You guys ignored me the whole walk back.. separated immediately after coming inside..” you hiccuped.

“Not once did anyone check on me.. and then I find out you all left.” You pointed to the window. “You even closed the window I always keep open for you guys!”

“We closed it so that nothing else would get in. We keep telling you just because we were nice doesn’t mean others are..” Akaashi explained.

Bokuto stretched his wings out in frustration and knocked a few things over before sitting on the floor with his back turned to all of you. Kenma shrunk down beside the owl and pulled his knees to his chest.

Kuroo rubbed his face and gestures for you to sit at the kitchen table, the three of you sit and it’s Akaashi who speaks first. “Here..” He hands you some tissues and you blow your nose before looking at them. Akaashi sighs softly and reaches over the table to brush your tears away and gently rub the puffy red marks under your eyes. “I hate seeing you cry..”

You absentmindedly lean into his warm touch, his words almost make you laugh, your crying _because_ of them. “Hm.” Kuroo clears his throat and you pull back, by how serious everyone is acting you can guess what they want to talk about will require your full attention.

“This is only the second time you’ve seen us like this.” Kuroo mumbled. “Our kind.. Don’t do this around just anyone.” He scratched his head in irritation as if trying to figure out how to explain something. “Argh, look outside of our packs and tribes we don’t just.. Do this around anyone. We can’t hide our ears and tails so being seen by humans is a big no-no.”

Akaashi gestured for Kuroo to stop and took over speaking. “What he’s trying to say is our kind doesn’t purposely communicate with humans. We all met you under special circumstances, we could tell you were different then normal humans so we took the risk.”

“Not like she knows where we live at least!” Bokuto added.

“Shut up Bo.” Kuroo hissed, he leaned forward on the table and reached his hand out to take one of yours. Which you hesitantly let him take. “Don’t mind him, he’s mentally constipated right now.”

That sounded like Bokuto alright. You nodded and Kuroo gave your hand a firm squeeze. “So if that’s the case then why show up looking like this then?” Now you were curious.

“Kitten, have you ever had a serious conversation with four animals? Like can you take that seriously?” Kuroo jokes, he gave a chuckle and sat back in his chair still holding your hand.

You cracked a smile. Yeah sitting and having a deep serious conversation with two cats and two owls probably would’ve been a teeny bit hard to take seriously with their limited actions. “Yeah I guess so.”

“Who cares about the changing stuff! Talk to her about the other stuff!” Bokuto screeched.

Akaashi grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at the back of Bokuto’s head. “If you can’t behave you can go home.” he scolded, Bokuto shut up and folded his wings around himself. The room went silent again and you waited, you hoped they had a good reason for their actions.

“Kitten we were mad, we still are.. You did a stupid thing. Humans are fragile and what you did scared us.” Kuroo’s grip tightened as he stared at you. “I’m sorry we gave you the cold shoulder but that opened our eyes.. You do a lot of dangerous and dumb stuff but that was by far the most dangerous thing. What if you did get hurt? You said so yourself, we weren’t any help. You live so far from other people it’s not like we could’ve gotten help.”

The more Kuroo spoke the more your eyes watered, sure you did a lot of dumb stuff but none of it was life threatening. But you could see how literally tossing your life away like that would upset them. By the time he finished speaking your head was completely down, tears no longer contained.

Akaashi got up and moved around the table to crouch beside you, he turned your head and wiped the tears away. “Please don’t do anything like that again. My heart couldn’t take seeing something like that again.. Thank you for saving Kenma but I don’t want you risking your life over us. We’re not fragile like humans are.”

Kuroo followed and kept your hand in his before placing a few kisses on the back of your hand. “I’m sure we could’ve thought of something.”

“But Kenma is so small, I wasn’t going to just have him jump in hopes I could catch him.” Speaking was hard but you tried to continue. “I’m okay and he’s okay, what does it matter anymore.”

Bokuto let out a frustrated groan before getting to his feet and stomping out of the house. Kuroo let out a groan and let go of your hand. “I’ll go after him.” he placed a kiss to your head before running out of the house.

“Is he that mad at me..?” You asked, looking over to Akaashi.

“Not you but himself.” Akaashi stood up and tugged your hand to pull you to your feet. He led you to the living room and looked to the only person who’d been silent during this entire talk. “Kenma, don’t you have something to say to her?”

Kenma’s ears pushed against his head as if he was being scolded, his tail swayed against the floor before he finally looked at you. Before he could speak though you crouched beside him and cut him off. “Don’t thank me.. You were just as upset as the others.. I’m sorry I scared you..” You reached out to pet Kenma’s head and he instinctively leaned into it, closing his eyes.

You could hear a soft pur from him as you let your nails gently scratch his head. It took everything in you not to giggle at how cute he was. Taking a proper seat on the floor beside him you continued to scratch at his head and the closer you got to his ears the closer he got, eventually his head finding home in your lap.

Akaashi cleared his throat to remind you he was there and you looked up to him. You gestured him to sit beside you and he complied, you pulled his head onto your shoulder where you knew he loved. The three of you just sat there quietly, comfortably. They were still upset but at least they explained themselves to you. It was a start at least to fix things.


	16. Short fem s/o carrying her bf - Oikawa

**request:** Heeyy what about Oikawa (Haikyuu) and getting injured and his s/o, who is smaller tries to carry him on her back Lol

* * *

You knew it was one of those days when you first saw Oikawa at the school gate that morning. Most days his knee was fine but there were some days the pain would suddenly spark up and it’d cause his leg to get restless.

Today must’ve been one of those days and it put you on high alert, he’d shrug off he was fine when he’d stumble but you knew better.

During lunch you tried to talk him out of going to practice after school but being who he was he laughed and tousled your hair telling you “Silly Y/N-chan I’m the captain I can’t skip just because you want to spend alone time with me~” Which you knew was bullshit.

You had plans with a friend after school but there was no way you could comfortably focus on anything with Oikawa acting as if nothing was wrong. None of them would probably suspect it either, maybe Iwaizumi if you were lucky.

After canceling on your friend you rushed over to the gym, oh good they hadn’t started yet. The boys were setting the net up and a few of them came out from probably having just changed.

“Y/N!” Hanamaki turned towards you, grabby hands popping out from under his shorts.

You snorted and set your bag aside before moving over to them. “Hey Maki.”

“What’re you doing here? Babysitting a certain someone?” Matsukawa interjected.

“Something like that.” You looked at Oikawa and the expression on your face must’ve given away that you were serious.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked from Oikawa to you before getting closer. “Something wrong?” Mattsun asked.

“Gasp is he cheating on you?” Hanamaki half joked.

“What? No.” You laughed and slapped Hanamaki’s arm. “Just.. have a feeling is all. You guys don’t mind me sticking around do you?”

“Nah, you’re always welcome to sit in.” Matsukawa added.

And sit in you did, you couldn’t get rid of that gut feeling something would happen to your boyfriend. You’d seen him slip up a few times while practicing but he played it off each time, getting chewed out by Iwaizumi every time. It was funny to watch and cute to see him pout but this was still strain on his damn knee.

It was honestly a matter of time until it happened, and even though you were prepared it still hurt to see. Oikawa landed wrong and his ankle gave out, his knee crashing right into the ground. You hissed in pain for him and jumped up from your seat on the bench and ran to him.

“You idiot I told you, why do you never believe my gut feeling!” Oikawa laughed through his pain and you slapped him upside the head.

“Ow! My own girlfriend!” He cried now holding his head and his knee in pain.

“Oi Oikawa are you okay?” Iwaizumi ran over and tried to assess the situation.

“Does he look okay?! I told him to skip practice today fully knowing he was in pain and he didn’t!” You snapped, Iwaizumi took a step away from the two of you and Oikawa tried to reach out to his friend for backup. An angry Y/N was scarier than an angry Iwaizumi.

When Oikawa stupidly tried to stand and you saw nobody take the step to help him or support him, you stepped in. Two heads and a half shorter be damned he was your boyfriend and he was in pain!

Oikawa stared in confusion as you tied your hair up and fixed your uniform before turning your back to him. “Um, Y/N-chan?” You grabbed his arms and bent his lengthy body over yourself, it wasn’t easy with his struggling but you got him onto your back.

Mattsun and Hanamaki weren’t quiet with their laughter by any means, you even heard Iwaizumi choking back his laughter. “Y-Y/N-chan you don’t have to do this!” Without even looking you knew Oikawa was embarrassed, his six foot ass on the back of his very short girlfriend - his damn feet were still dragging on the floor at your height.

“Nope I’m carrying your heavy ass to the nurse, your punishment is dying of embarrassment while everyone watches the great Oikawa get dragged off like heavy laundry.”

Oikawa let out several strangled noises before burying his face into the top of your head using your hair to hide his embarrassment. “Y/N-chan..” he whined.

“Maybe next time you’ll listen to me sweetie. Now shut up before I carry your ass the long way.”


	17. Cock blocked by Animal Crossing - Kuroo & Bokuto

**request:** Hi, I can require for kuroo’s reaction to reader stoping their makeout session to play animal crossing bc it’s close to 12pm on a Sunday and they need to get that turnip ✊🏻

Kuroo

  * It’s not until things start to almost slip past just being a heavy make out when it hits you. It’s Sunday.. it’s almost noon and you haven’t bought turnips yet. Shit.
  * Kuroo is heavily confused when you start pulling away and even more confused when you push him off of you.
  * “Did I do something wrong? Was I going too fast?”
  * “No, I just remembered I need to buy turnips.”
  * Is confused, the fuck you need turnips for?
  * “We’ll buy some later.” You know when he’s _not_ hard..
  * “It’ll be too late then!”
  * Too late? The store doesn’t close until at least eight, it’s not even noon yet..
  * Is still in a state of confused shock as he watches you get out of bed and grab your switch. What..
  * It takes him a few minutes for things to click, the iconic title music playing has him realizing that you meant fucking turnips in Animal Crossing. He was getting cock blocked by a fucking video game.
  * “You.. really? Right now?”
  * “I’m sorry it’ll take just a few minutes! I would’ve done it sooner but _someone_ kept me in bed all damn day.”
  * Kuroo knows enough about Animal Crossing due to Kenma, and now that you’ve been dragged in he’s practically all knowing with useless information. And now he knows on Sunday’s to make sure you have your stupid turnips before he tries to get freaky with you.
  * Not _really_ mad just.. by the time your finished he’s no longer in the mood - so he’s _super_ pouty and whiny.



* * *

**request:** hi! i just saw your kuroo reaction to getting cock blocked by animal crossing turnips ajsjjsjs and i was wondering if you could do something similar for bokuto? it's okay if you don't want to! ty in advance 🧡

Bokuto

  * Unlike Kuroo, Bokuto has absolutely no clue about Animal Crossing. So when you push him away he’s big sad, did he do something wrong? Was he too excited again?
  * Cue sad owl noises. “Did I hurt you?”
  * “What? No, I just remembered I needed to get turnips before it’s too late.”
  * Turnips? Gross what did you need those for.. was that an excuse? You wouldn’t lie to him right?
  * He watches you leave the room, leave _him_ and he quickly gets depressed over it. He hadn’t seen you all week and the moment he got with you he got cock blocked for nasty turnips?
  * It doesn’t even click with him that you haven’t left to go buy them, so when you return not even ten minutes later he doesn’t notice right away.
  * Bokuto’s on the couch with his knees to his chest, staring at the TV that’s turned off. You immediately know he’s having one of his moments, the fuck happened in the short time you were gone?
  * “You still here? Don’t you have turnips to buy?”
  * “Uh yeah I bought them.. are you okay?”
  * Cue confused owl noises, he didn’t hear the door open. Wait how long had he been sitting there, did he just not notice?
  * You connect the two together, oh dear your precious buffoon thought you meant real turnips. Okay now you feel bad for causing him to go into a depressive little mood.
  * Once you’ve explained it to him he’s less depressed but a tad salty, you cock blocked him with a video game?
  * Needless to say he’s got plenty of energy as “punishment”, now he’s got even more lost time to make up for
  * He makes a note to pester you every Sunday about your dumb turnips before getting handsy, if anything it’s annoying on your end -
  * “Did you get your turnips today?”
  * “Ugh yes I did Bo, now can we make out?”
  * “I dunno, there aren’t any other things you need to buy that I don’t know about?”
  * Little shit..




	18. Reacting to s/o playing Harvest Moon & her taste in men - Akaashi, Kenma & Oikawa

Not a request, I've been in a Harvest Mood lately..

Akaashi, Kenma and Oikawa’s reaction to finding their fem s/o playing Harvest Moon and talking about the man their trying to marry in game.

## Akaashi

“Harvest Moon.. Tree of Tranquility?” Akaashi read aloud causing you to jump.

“When’d you get home?” You held your chest trying to calm your heart beat, damn him and his stealthy ninja like skills.

“Just a bit ago, I tried to get you attention.” He chuckled and bent over to kiss your forehead. “You were so focused.”

“Ah cause I’m trying really hard to get Julius to show up. I wanna marry my pretty boy.” You whined.

Akaashi sat next to you with a chuckle. “Which one is that?” You showed him the pretty boy and he hummed. “He is indeed a pretty boy.”

You glanced over at Akaashi and leaned over to push your face into his shoulder. “Your the only real pretty boy I need though, Julius has nothing on you~”

Glancing up in time you saw his face grow red and before he could look away you pulled his face towards yours. “Awe I love when you blush.” You cooed and peppered his face with little kisses. “I’ll settle marrying Julius until I can get my own pretty boy to marry me~” you teased.

## Kenma

“Where’d you get this?” Kenma shoved a game case too close to your face causing you to pull back.

“Huh? Oh I’ve had this, it’s old but I loved playing this when I was a kid. I got made fun of for it but it was fun and relaxing.”

Your boyfriend fell silent and stared at the game before glancing up at you. “Can I watch you play it?” he asked gesturing towards your TV.

“Kenma you don’t have to ask.” You laughed, god he was too cute. Kenma got himself comfortable behind you and watched as you played.

“So who’re you trying to marry?”

“I haven’t decided yet, wanna help me pick?”

Kenma nodded and you handed him the guide to look over the bachelors. “What about Chase?”

“He is cute, plus he’s a cook so imagine all the tasty food.” You whined, food sounded so good right now. “I thought about Julius at first-”

“Too flashy..” he mumbled, you smiled and paused the game.

“What about Toby?” 

“Hm.. maybe.” He replied still looking over the options.

The two of you continued to play for a lot longer then you first expected. You hadn’t really thought Kenma would find this dumb little farming game so entertaining.

## Oikawa

“Ah Tooru look look.” He looked up from his phone at the TV and squinted at the character on the screen. “Isn’t he just the cutest pretty boy? I love Julius so much, time to husband that boy.”

Oikawa’s face scrunched up at your words, who needed an in game pretty boy when you had a real one? That was a lot more attractive mind you.

When he didn’t respond you looked over at him and giggled at his scowl. “I’m sorry is that a scowl on your pretty boy face?” You teased, you’d only said it out of curiosity and boy did it pay off.

“I’m just so hurt you think he’s a pretty boy.” He sat up and stared with distaste at Julius. “I don’t see it, I mean look at that outfit it’s so ugly.”

Leaning your cheek against your hand you watched him grow heated and listened to him rant about how horrible Julius’ fashion was. Eventually you grew tired and cut him off. “Honey he’s a video game character, don’t feel threatened.” you snickered. “Besides Julius has nothing on what you can do in bed~”

Oikawa smirked and leaned over to bump his forehead against yours. “Oh ho? You did that on purpose.”

The grin on your face gave it away, you tried to escape his grasp but he caught you. He promised to show you he could be a better husband then Julius could even hope to be.


	19. Parent/Mother hc's for mother's day - Kenma, Akaashi & Bokuto

random mom/parent related hc’s for mother’s day because I can - obviously female reader

## Kenma

  * Kenma is awkward soft dad
  * Having kids wasn’t really on his plans, so when your son showed up he was just as surprised as you - he’s not _against_ it he’s just afraid he’ll be a bad dad
  * He actually takes learning about being a dad seriously, he can feed his son, change his diaper, etc. It’s exhausting but the look on your sons face when he’s happy? Kenma may or may not have a folder of pictures on his phone of just your son smiling
  * There’s no spoiling in this house, just because he has money doesn’t mean he plans to spend it on junk his son wants - he gets toys but not too many (that said if his son shows heavy interest in something like a sport or whatever he’ll take it seriously and support him etc)
  * Birthday’s are average, Kenma’s social battery drains fast but he does it for his son so he tries to be more social - it’s usually just family and friends though (Kuroo and Bokuto show up declaring themselves his son’s “uncles”)
  * Your son takes after Kenma, he’s more quiet and tamed but he gets these sudden bursts of energy where he turns into like a little Hinata jr for a week or two.
  * Usually mother’s days aren’t anything too special, you don’t want to make a big deal out if it - which means Kenma does the opposite of what you want. He’s a horrible cook but he makes you something for breakfast while your son helps, you get a card from your son and Kenma sets up a day he knows your free for you to go to the spa and relax (it’s the premium package so you get the whole shebang)



## Akaashi

  * Akaashi is tired dad
  * He was busy without kids, and with a kid he feels horrible he’s not there as often as he’d like to be. He still tries to support his son as much as possible (and may have two or three photos of the two of you in his wallet/on his desk)
  * Akaashi took off as much work as possible when your son was born, not surprisingly he’s a natural at taking care of his son (babysitting Bokuto during high school paid off)
  * His son isn’t spoiled but he does get stuff like any child, Akaashi questions him every time so your son’s learned that if he _really_ doesn’t want/need it to not ask for it (his toys he doesn’t want anymore gets cleaned and donated)
  * Akaashi puts his days off in advance for his son’s birthday, that way there’s none of that bullshit saying he didn’t give enough of a heads up (he told you that 3 months ago, that excuse doesn’t work on him) birthdays are average, friends and family all spoiling your son
  * Your son takes after both of you, he’s not too wild but not too quiet either. An “average” kid so to speak, he just happens to get more rowdy when Uncle Bokuto comes over..
  * Akaashi usually can’t get the day off so he makes breakfast and wakes the two of you earlier to eat. He lets you sleep in afterwards and later when he gets home he makes it up to you. Your son gives you a card and usually lazes around with you, he’s attached at your hip and prefers to do stuff for you the whole day



## Bokuto

  * Bokuto is chaotic dad
  * His daughter is his ray of sunshine even when he’s depressed, one little smile or giggle from her and he’s good as new! (most the time)
  * Even when your kid is a teen he’s still clueless on what he’s doing but thankfully neither him nor his daughter have gotten hurt (maybe he’s a natural?)
  * Speaking of teen - Bokuto might seem like the cool parent (and he is), he won’t hesitate to threaten to slam a volleyball into someones face if they even so much as _think_ of hurting his daughter
  * Your daughter is spoiled, it doesn’t help she’s a daddy’s girl - he tries not to stay away from home but volleyball does take him everywhere which means gifts! (now your daughter has terrifying masks and other weird shit Bokuto brought home, gee thanks)
  * Bokuto makes a big deal over her birthday but it’s usually average, though he makes sure she invites all her friends and gets one of those dumb bouncy castles for the day
  * Your daughter 110% takes after Bokuto, she’s got more energy then you can handle and sometimes you feel like even Bokuto can’t keep up with her. (Like Bokuto she has depression so the two of you give her help early on, which Bokuto is very thankful for)
  * Mother’s day is as chaotic as any other day, kitchen’s a mess between the two of them trying to cook - craft supplies everywhere from the two making you handmade stuff (yes Bokuto handmade you something, glitter is everywhere). It’s hardly relaxing but frankly you wouldn’t have it any other way.




	20. BDSM alphabet - Kenma & Bokuto

## Kenma

_♥︎ a 『 age-play ❣︎ would they want, or to pretend, their lover is younger or older than them? i.e — pretending their lover is 18 when they’re actually 22. something … legal. 』  
_

The only time something like “age-play” would ever pop up would be if the two of you were role playing, on occasion he’ll entertain the idea of some sugar daddy/sugar baby role play and no matter your actual ages - he likes pretending both age differences. (Meaning him a handful of years older then you, as well as him being the sugar daddy but younger then you.) He’s even entertained the thought of _you_ as the sugar mommy/daddy and him as the sugar baby.

_♥︎ c 『 choking ❣︎ would they ever want a BDSM collar, on them or their lover? what about just wrapping their hand around their throat lewdly, or, having themselves be choked up or collared? 』_

Kenma has a personalized collar for you and makes it a rule that it has to be worn at all times - it and only it unless he’s given you something else to wear with it. Even with the collar he likes using his hand on your neck, having your complete trust makes him happy.

He’s not against being collared but he’s also not against being choked either. As long as he doesn’t end up with some embarrassing marks that he can’t hide he doesn’t care.

_♥︎ n 『 non-monogamous ❣︎ would they ever indulge in a threesome or orgy? what role would they take, or do they just want to be alone with their lover? 』  
_

The only time he would ever even consider it is if the two of you had been dating for a long time, and even then he wouldn’t trust anyone except Kuroo, Hinata, Akaashi and Bokuto to be involved. Rules would be set down in advance and gone over before anything ever happened.

But overall he’d prefer just the standard two of you - however a threesome wouldn’t be out of the question as some sort of super special occasion thing.

_♥︎ s 『 sadism ❣︎ a generic question. are they sadists or have sadistic tendencies? how would they feel with a sadistic partner? 』_

Kenma can be very sadistic, in and out of the bedroom he’s a tease and cruel. Not in front of people he doesn’t know though or people he’s uncomfortable with - but behind closed doors in the house with just the two of you he’ll tease you like crazy. And in bed he can run fairly sadistic but knows what lines to not cross and always makes sure your comfortable.

## Bokuto

_♥︎ c 『 choking ❣︎ would they ever want a BDSM collar, on them or their lover? what about just wrapping their hand around their throat lewdly, or, having themselves be choked up or collared? 』_

He’s never thought about one for you, but he has one and he _loves_ it. The collar makes him feel all special and super loved. Bokuto is too afraid to choke you but he himself likes being choked on occasion, he likes when you joke him right before he’s allowed to cum. Being light headed when he cums is one of his favourite feelings.

_♥︎ m 『 markings ❣︎ what marks would they leave on their partner? bruises, blood, indents, etc — or do they like to keep their lovers skin pristine and smooth? how would they feel if their lover left marks on them? 』_

If you think you could get away from Bokuto without _some_ kind of mark you were wrong, finger shaped bruise marks on your hips, thighs and arms with how tight he’ll hold you to move you to his desire. You are covered in hickeys both ones you can hide and ones you couldn’t dream of hiding without something like makeup. Sometimes the occasional bite mark will show up if he’s particularly feisty, same for a few scratches.

Bokuto _lives_ for all of those in return, he’s not even remotely embarrassed when he goes to practice and everyone see’s just how _wrecked_ his body looks. They worried at first that he got physically hurt but when they found out it was just you they got over being worried for the most part.

_♥︎ r 『 rough ❣︎ how rough and wild can they get during BDSM? are they more gentle with it or do they become animals? 』_

Bokuto can get pretty rough and wild, especially with his adrenaline running before or after games. Especially after games that they win, he’s a mix of absolute exhausted from playing but incredibly energetic and ready for victory sex. It’s the only time Bokuto really lets himself go really wild with you out of fear you’ll actually get hurt with how animal like he can be.

_♥︎ u 『 underneath ❣︎ another synonym for “bottom.” are they submissive, and would they ever become submissive? would they enjoy a masochistic partner, or are they a masochist in any way? 』_

He can be absolutely submissive, a big whiny bratty kind - he’s a lot more submissive when he’s bummed or when they’ve lost a game. He’s not masochistic but he turns into such a baby when you try and cheer him up by “taking care of him”. Bokuto gets whiny when you don’t immediately touch where he wants and turns into a total teary eyed brat trying to make demands despite knowing full well you are in charge.


	21. S/o that's aggressive on court but goofy off court - Kuroo, Bokuto & Oikawa

**request:** Hi may I request Haikyuu! HC with Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, Tanaka, Sakusa with a future s/o that plays volleyball and on the court is very aggressive and fierce off court is a total goofball, kind sweetheart, cute, friendly and affectionate!

## K u r o o T e t s u r o

  * Kuroo and the team walked in on your guys’ game since their game wasn’t until the next day - he doesn’t care much for you at first. Sure your a really good player but you come off as mean - until he sees you off court during a break and it’s like a whole other person.
  * Kenma being the know it all he is tells them that’s what your known for, being aggressive, smart and fierce on court but a total kind goofball off court.
  * Your team loses but there’s not a shred of sadness on your face as you give the other team congrats. In fact you seem to be the one making casual talk with most of them as if your getting advice.
  * It isn’t until weeks later Kuroo actually gets to meet you and he sees that change in you, _and_ you tease others? His heart his sold, he takes great joy in tag teaming his teammates with double the teasing.
  * He’s the first to ask for your number in hopes of talking training tips and advice and to his surprise it works, you give up your number with ease that it’s almost worrying to him.
  * The more he hangs around you in and out of the gym the more attached he gets and the more intense his feelings get, but for awhile he’s too afraid to bring it up in fear of losing you.
  * He ends up making a silly bet “If we win you gotta go on a date with me” and you said yes - man he worked so hard to make sure they won and they did! Turns out you were gonna ask him out win or lose!



## B o k u t o K o u t a r o

  * Bokuto met you through Akaashi, he was pulled along with his friend to your game and got immediately excited by seeing you play. You were so fast and cool, your spikes where so BLAM and serves BWAH.
  * He’s asking up a storm about you to Akaashi which results in the raven just introducing the two of you after the game.
  * Your team won and when they came down afterwards Bokuto was full charge for double high fives that you gladly returned.
  * Two peas in a pod, the two of you are absolute goofballs and it almost gives Akaashi a headache that now there’s _two_ loud idiots now.
  * Bokuto finds the change on and off the court adorable and loves both sides of you - but his favourite is off court you because he’s the touchy feelsy kinda guy and you are super affectionate and open with him.
  * It didn’t take him long to catch feelings for you and when he does he had to go to Akaashi about it - you were so nice there’s no way you returned his feelings, right?
  * He ends up going through a depressed state and ends up spilling his feelings when you try and comfort him - his mood immediately picks back up when you admit to feeling the same.



## O i k a w a T o o r u

  * Oikawa was drawn into you because you played volleyball, a lot of his fan girls and even fan boys weren’t actually into volleyball itself but into it because _he_ played it.
  * But here you were someone who actually played volleyball and you were good at it!
  * He first saw you at a game, the boys were playing in a different gym but the others wanted to check out the girls game going on and there he saw you.
  * You were so aggressive and a total bad ass on court - and your team won! Once you were off court he was surprised to see how kind you were to the other team even though they lost. Even when a few of them didn’t return your kind gesture you were still nice.
  * After he got introduced to you and got to know you the two of you trade tips and when possible help one another’s team practice. It’s not like the two of you would ever actually face off.
  * He still gets amazed at the sudden flip of a switch from off court to on court and it’s only a matter of time before he’s crushing on you hard. In addition you don’t fall for him immediately like all the other girls do and to him its an exciting challenge.




	22. Coffee & Coupons - Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble from my 30 day challenge I attempted and failed, it was mainly just to try and break out of my writing funk.. Figured I’d post it here anyways.

It was one of his rare days off work, all he wanted to do was rest and spend time with you. So when he lied with you on the couch he wasn’t expecting his face and chest to be used as your temporary table.

“Honey..” Akaashi exhaled tiredly, blowing one of the sale papers off his face. “Do you have to do that right now?”

“Ah sorry Keiji, but a friend reminded me of some sales and I wanted to stock up on some things. Money isn’t tight but there’s nothing wrong with stocking up on things we use frequently.” You muttered, picking the sale paper up and setting it on the arm rest.

“Like what?” He really didn’t care but listening to you cutely ramble was one of his favourite things. Hearing your voice was relaxing and when you rambled it was oddly soothing.

“Toilet paper is on sale, and the market we usually go to has a sale on fruits and veggies.” You waved the stack of papers in your hand and Akaashi hummed as the cool breeze hit his face. 

“Detergent is buy one get one half off and heaven knows we need more. I’ve been re wearing the same handful of clothes for a few days now.”

He scrunched his nose up at the mention, he was in the same situation with his button downs for work. Either nobody had noticed or if they did they at least didn’t say anything about him re wearing a few of them. “I’ll leave it all to you then dear.”

Akaashi drifted in and out of slumber on your lap, occasionally waking to you rambling to yourself. Hearing the scissors cut out coupons and the slow growing weight of papers on his chest. He had no clue how long he rested for until he woke to the gentle slapping on his chest.

“Keiji! Keiji!” Before his eyes were even open you were shoving a sale paper inches from his face. “Look!”

He grumbled and pushed your hand back some, unable to see with the paper right in his face. “What is it? I can’t read anything..” Not that he had the energy to bother finding his glasses right now.

“Coffee’s on sale!” And his favourite brand at that! The male practically ran on coffee ever since work grew more stressful.

“Oh cool..” he tiredly mumbled, brain still groggy from sleep.

“Keiji!” You sighed and gently squished his cheeks. “Sorry for waking you but this is important!” He grumbled and you giggled at how cute his face looked all scrunched up. “You only have a few more k-cups left for coffee, this sale is bagged and k-cups.” You paused at his disinterested expression.

“It’s for your favourite brand..” At that his eyes opened and he stared up at you, no doubt blurry as hell without his glasses.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?” Akaashi reluctantly sat up, the scrap pages you tossed onto his chest falling into a mess around the two of you.

His readiness to wake at the mention of his favourite coffee had you laughing. Akaashi slapped his hand around the coffee table for his glasses and you dug them out from under a pile of papers. “Thank you..” he slipped them on then plucked the coffee page from you to inspect it.

“I have my list done and coupons cut, how about you take a shower and go lie in bed?” The pile was a mess but you neatly shoved the coupons into something that resembled a stack and got off the couch with a few groans from sitting so long.

“I won’t let you shop alone, that’ll be a lot to carry.” He replied, much more awake than a few minutes ago.

You hummed at his suspicious response, you shopped alone most the time. Which meant.. “You just wanna go to get a bunch of coffee.” He avoided your gaze and you let out a snort. “Can’t hide from me Keiji, I know you~”

He exhaled trying to play it off and you reluctantly dropped it. “It’s faster if the two of us go.” That was true, but it was his day off after all.

“Fine, we’ll go together, we’ll be quick about it.” You paused and ran your fingers through his hair to tame it. “Then how about we pick up some food to bring home, lay in bed, eat and just be lazy together?”

Akaashi loathed eating in bed, but that idea sounded absolutely heavenly. “That sounds perfect.” He mumbled and slowly stood up, looping his arms around your waist. “What would I do without you?”

You gave a faint hum as if in thought before grinning. “Survive off of rice balls, coffee and this apartment would look like a dumpster.”

He snorted. Well you weren’t wrong, before you that’s pretty much how it went. Thanks to you his life became less chaotic and somehow even made work less stressful than previously, knowing he had you to come home to.

“Alright now let’s go and get daddy his coffee~” Akaashi groaned in response, he’d never get used to your behavior sometimes though.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr under the same name, I have easy mobile links to navigate rules and masterlists. feel free to send requests in and I'll do my best - remember to read the rules first thanks!


End file.
